Happy
by Ravens Black Rose
Summary: In the middle of watching a comedy film, Raven leaves saying she needs to meditate. But something gets louse! Can they all get it back were it belongs? Or will they have to live with a new Raven? This is my first fan fic, so pleas no flames. Now a Bb/Rae!
1. Chapter 1: Encounter

Well her it is, my first fan fic , I hop you like it, I now it's a bit short:

* * *

**Happy****:**

Chapter one: Encounter:

It was a normal day at the Titans tower, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, the Teens had just finished watching a comedy film, which in the middle of, Raven ran out saying she needed to meditate. Well it was a normal day, until...

"It can't be!" whispered Beast Boy. He was just walking past Ravens room, when his sensitive ears herd something, laughter, coming from Ravens room! And lots of it, not just a small laugh like she occasionally gives, o no, this was even more laughter than Starfire would let out in a week! '_OK I've got to see what's making her laugh like that!' _he thought, with his ear now pressed against the dour. `_But that can't be Rae, can it? Maybe it's just Star, But Raven doesn't like people in her room, plus that doesn't sound like Stars voice.' H_e was just about to open the dour, when all of a sodden, someone, a pink someone, opened it from the other side, and fell on top of him wall she was trying to run, but noticed to late that someone was their.

"O, hiya B.B what's up, well we aren't, HaHaHa...Gotta run!" said the girl dressed in pink. (If you're a fan of Teen Titans, then you should now hue she is. Well do you?) And then she ran of down the corridor, with her arms out stretched, and making a brrre (a bit like a care) noise, pretending to be an aeroplane. Beast Boy sat up on the flour, looking very confused, and then...

"Get up Beast Boy! We have to cache her!" shouted Raven, as she pulled him up off of the flour, by the collar of his uniform.

"Was that...?" Beast Boy was cute off...

"Yes." said Raven.

"But isn't she suppo..." he was cute off again...

"Now time to explain, we have to catch her!" Raven started running, and Beast Boy soon followed.

* * *

With Rob, Cy, and Star:

Robin and Cyborg where playing Mega Monkeys, and Starfire was making another one of her disgusting…I mean delicious, Tameranian dishes (I don't now if I spelt that rite), in the kitchen. And all of a sodden, the common room dour swished open and someone ran throe.

"Hey every one, how's it hanging?" shouted the girl in pink.

"What the hell?" shouted Cyborg, with wide eyes, and a very confused look now on his face. "What are you doing her ...

* * *

Well did you guess who the pink girl is?

Chapter two will be up soon, and I promise it'll be much longer.

Please review, and tell me how to improve, and please no flames, it's my first fan fic.


	2. Chapter 2: Understanding

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. (I forgot to put this thing up in chapter 1, so I've don it now.)

Ooffff... Eventually, it's done!  
Sorry, it took a little longer than I imagined, I wasn't shore of how to explain about Happy. Sorry again!

Here you go, chap 2. Pleas read and review. (Ha! That rimes, cool.^.^):

* * *

**Happy****:**

Chapter 2: Understanding:

"Hey every one, how's it hanging?!" shouted the girl in pink.

"What the hell?!" shouted Cyborg, with wide eyes, and a very confused look now on his face. "What are you doing here Happy? I thought you were suppose to be in Ravens head!" said the mechanical man, as he jumped over the couch dropping the game controller, and started to walk over to Happy.

"Hey Cy!" she said giggling.

"Friend Raven, why are you dressed in the pink? I thought you despised the color. Or have you changed your mind? …And why did friend Cyborg name you Happy?" said Starfire, now too with a confused look on her face, as she floated over to Happy and Cyborg.

"Star, that isn't Raven. Well maybe technically…she sorter is…but just part of her." explained Cyborg.

"Friend Cyborg…I am confused, how can she be just part of friend Raven?"

"Year Cy, how can she only be part of Raven?" said the human traffic light…I mean Robin, as he got out of his seat, putting the game controller down on the coffee table, and walking up to the others. Happy felt like she was being completely ignored, and Happy hated it, even if it was just for a few seconds. She loves being the center of attention, so...

"Hehem…I'm right here you now!" shouted Happy in annoyance, waving her arms in the air to get their attention.

"Sorry." said everyone in union.

"I can explain...I think." she said, putting her index finger on her chin in thought.

"Happy!" shouted Raven. She ran through the door, and grabbed her by the arm.

"He..he..he. Hi Raven." Said a now worried Happy, still smiling.

"Happy, you've got a lot of explaining to do!" said a very angry Raven, through gritted teeth.

"Actually Raven, Happy was just about to explain." explained Cyborg. Beast Boy came through the dour, and fell over in exhaustion, with an 'oof '.

"Are you ok BB?" said Cyborg, lucking behind Raven, or rather, _the Ravens_, at Beast Boy.

"I...think so, it's just all that running!"

"Why didn't you just turn in to a cheetah?" said Raven. " It would have been easier."

"Ow...why didn't I think of that!"

"Because your so stupid, that you can't even tie your own shoes on your own! That's why!" shouted Raven.

"Hey! That isn't fair!"

"Ha...Ha...Ha! BB you look so funny! but don't worry, because looks ain't everything! Ha...Ha...Ha!"

"Shut. Up. Now. HAPPY!" said Raven, through gritted teeth. Her eyes suddenly turned red in anger.

"Gee Rae...I've never seen you be so...so..."

"So what?! You little grass stain!!" Beast Boy shot up off of the ground in fear with an 'Arrrr!', and hid behind Cyborg.

"So... mean for absolutely no reason at all." he said wall quivering in fear.

"Mean! MEAN!! I'm not being _mean_!" now everybody was scared stiff, with wide eyes and open mouths. "And it isn't _Rae_, it's Raven!"

"R...R...Raven, weren't y...you gonna ask Hap..Hap..Happy, why sh...she is here?" stuttered Robin, truing to get to an other subject, to calm her down. But it didn't help, it just maid her angrier than she already was, if that's possible, and her two red eyes turned to four red eyes, as she looked at Happy in anger.

"Well, _HAPPY_!"

"He..He...Well...wen you...I mean we, were watching that comedy film, well..."

"Well!" Raven started to get impatient.

"Well it was just to much to hold in, and since you always bottle it up,...I...well we just couldn't stand it anymore. And I sorta... maneged to break free, so now we don't have to hold it in anymore isn't that great! There's just one little side affect, that's all." in that last sentence, Happy lowered her voice in to a whisper that sounded ever so worried, that Raven just about herd.

"Happy, what's the side effect?!

"Errrm..."

"Happy!"

"Rage."

"Rage? What do you mean by _rage_?" Ravens four eyes went back to being just two again, but still with that red glow.

"I mean..."

"Well?!" Raven pushed.

"Rage is tacking over your mind." Happy said nervously.

"What?! Happy, you need to get back in my head rite now!"

"I can't, if I do you'll...we'll overload with emotion, and go in to a coma thingy, and maybe even die! You would already be in one if I hadn't got out." Ravens eyes went back to normal.

"No...No...everyone will be in danger, you have to go back in now, I don't care what happens to me, if Rage gets out then she...I could hurt,... or maybe even kill Innocent people!" Raven was now scared for her friends, and everyone else in Jump City. She was scared of what she would become, and what she would do.

"Raven, you can't just put yourself in to a coma... or maybe even _die_! There's got to be another way!" said Beast Boy, putting a hand on Ravens shoulder. She looked down and said...

"I have to...It's the only way." in her monotone voice.

"No, Beast Boy's right! We will find a way!" said Robin.

"No you won't! I will control her!" shouted Raven. Her eyes went back to being four red ones, she grew in size, and black tentacles came out from under her cape. And her voice sounded as if two people were speaking at the same time, one voice soft and kind, and one angry and evil. "Rage will consume her, I will be all powerful, I will be in control! No-one will stop me! NO-ONE!" and then she fainted turning back to normal.

"Raven!" shouted...

* * *

How will they get Happy back in Ravens Head? Will Rage completely take over? And how will they deal with it? Find out in chapter 3, I'll get it up as soon as I can.  
I'm not shore if I should make this in to a Bb/Rae fic, what do you think? Vote '_yes_' or '_no_'. I'll need at least 3 votes to do my next chapter.

1,250 words, hope it was big enough.

And don't Forget to R&R! And pleas no flames.


	3. Chapter 3: Raven realises

There's 5_ yes_ votes, and 0 _no_ votes so far for it to be a Bb/Rae fic, so now it is one. Yay! =^.^=

Here you go chapter 3, hope you enjoy, please read and review:

**And **_**please**_** visit my profile page, read the ****SAVE TEEN TITANS**** part at the bottom of the page, and click on the address to sign in, to ****help save season six! _PLEASE!_**** =3**

* * *

**Happy****:**

Chapter 3: Raven realises:

"No you won't! I will control her!" shouted Raven. Her eyes went back to being four red ones, she grew in size, and black tentacles came out from under her cloak. And her voice sounded as if two people were speaking at the same time, one voice soft and kind, and one angry and evil. "Rage will consume her, I will be all powerful, I will be in control! No one will stop me! NO ONE!" and then she fainted turning back to normal.

"Raven!" shouted Beast Boy, running back over to her. He then picked her up bridal style, and said, "Raven…Raven…!" wall shaking her gently, truing to wake her up. "What's wrong with her?!"

"I don't now BB, lets get her to the med-bay, pass her to me." said Cyborg.

"No it's all right, I'll carry her."

"Ok, just let me scan her first."

"Ok."

"Hmmm… That's odd, she seams…normal. As if nothing happened. Let's get her to the med-bay anyway, just to be sure."

"I will watch the Raven named Happy?" suggested Starfire.

"Yes Star. Make sure she doesn't go anywhere." said Robin. Then Beast Boy carrying Raven, led them out of the common room to the medical bay. Leaving Starfire with Happy.

"Happy, what would you like to do?" asked Starfire.

"How about a video game?!" She demanded more than asked, pulling Starfire over to the T.V.

"Errm…Ok friend Rave…Happy." She said correcting herself.

* * *

With Bb/Rae/Cy/Rob:

Beast Boy put Raven down gently on the medical bed, and sat down next to her in a chair. Cyborg rescanned her just in case...Nothing. The scan said she was fine, that everything was normal. Then he hooked her up to the heart monitor. But then she started to levitate.

"I thought you said she was fine!" said Beast Boy, a worried look on his face.

"She is."

"Then why is she heeling herself?!"

"I don't...Wait my scan has picked something up."

"Well?"

"She isn't heeling herself, she's meditating."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. She could be calming herself down, or even speaking to her emotions, to find out what's going on. We'll find out when she comes out of it. Ether way, she should be fine. Don't worry BB."

"But what about Happy, ...and what she said about Rage?!"

"I don't now, as I said, we'll have to wait." said Cyborg. Beast Boy sighed.

"Come on, lets go and eat, she'll be fine. Beast Boy are you coming?" asked Robin.

"No, it's all rite. I want to stay with her, till she wakes up."

"Ok B." said Cyborg. Then he and Robin went out of the med-bay, to eat dinner.

* * *

Meanwhile in Ravens head:

Raven was walking down the narrow paths of her mind, looking for Rage, to ask...or rather demand, 'what the hell happened!' She then stopped, sensing a near by presence. She terned around, to see the purple cloaked version of her self, leaning against a black, dead tree, which had a dozen or so ravens with red eyes staring at her, perched upon it. Raven walked up to the purple cloaked Raven, and said... "Hello Love, do you now were Rage is? I have a bone to pike with her!"

"..."

"Hello? Anyone there?" Raven asked Love.

"Whaaa...?" she said dreamily, looking at nothing in particular, with a glazed and dreamy look on her face.

"Love, wake up!" said Raven, wall waving her hand in front of Loves face.

"What? Oh, hi Ravy...I was just day dreaming, about him..."

"Who?"

"He was so sweet... worrying about us like that."

"Who?!" Raven (the normal Raven) said, getting impatient. Raven in purple sighed.

"Beast Boy, ...who ells?" she said dreamily.

"What?!" Ravens eyes went wide.

"Isn't he sweet... Anyway what did you want again? Oh, Rage. Of course. Follow me Ravy."

"What, w...what did you say?"

"What, about Beast Boy? Oh. You're still telling your self that, aren't you Ravy."

"What? Telling my self what? And stop calling me Ravy! It's Raven!"

"Telling your self you hate him. And don't lie, I'm you remember. I now what you really think Ravy."

"Stop calling me _Ravy_! And take me to Rage already!"

"You like him Ravy. No. You love him. I should now. You just don't want to admit it. Not even to your self..."

"W...what!"

"Because your scared of what will happen. 'Would he blow up if we ever kissed?' or 'Would he just hart me like Malchior did?' Your just scared!" Raven sighed in defeat. "You're so blinded by how emotionless you are, that you can't see that you've liked him for a wile now."

"You're rite... I...I do lo...love him!" Raven suddenly realised, putting a hand on each side of her head.

"Eventually! You've realised! Anyway...I'll take you to Rage follow me."

* * *

There. Sorry if that last bit wasn't very good. Wasn't easy to do. And sorry if it took a little long.

Anyway..._please _don't forget to visit my profile page, read the **SAVE TEEN TITANS** part at the bottom of the page, and click on the address to **sign in, to help save season six! _PLEASE!_ =3**

And don't forget to R&R! Please no flames.


	4. Chap4:Rage & an unknown but known demon?

Thanks to every body who reviewed! =^.^=

Sorry this chapter took so long. It's because of school, and I was busy in the holidays. Plus I got a bit stuck on what to rite. It's a little small, but I wanted to get something out, so I hope you enjoy! =3

* * *

**Happy****:**

Chapter 4: Rage and an unknown but known demon!? :

"You're rite... I...I do lo...love him!" Raven suddenly realised, putting a hand on each side of her head.

"Eventually! You've realised! Anyway...I'll take you to Rage, follow me." After walking fore about five minutes, they got to an archway. "She's in there." She said pointing at the stone archway. Raven then walked on. She ended up in a damp and dark place that she didn't recognise.

"What is this place. I've never seen it before. Love, were are we?" She turned around to find Love was gone. "I guess I'll have to find out on my own."

* * *

With BB:

Beast Boy was still sat by Raven as she slept and meditated.

"Pleas Rae, Wake up soon." He said wall holding her hand. Then Robin came in with some food For Beast Boy.

"Here Beast Boy, eat."

"Thanks Robin."

"How is she?"

"Fine. There's been no change from before."

"Okay. See you later Beast Boy."

"See ya." Then Robin left, shutting the dour behind him-self.

* * *

With Rae:

As Raven walked down the Stone path, she heard something. It sounded like it was creeping up behind her.

"Who's there?!" She said quickly turning around. But no-one was there. Only the darkness of her mind, and the part of the cold wet stone path that she had already walked on. "It must have been my imagination." She said. And then carried on her way, searching for Rage. A few minutes later, she heard it again. She turned around, but still, no-one. _'I'm sure that I heard something this time. But, maybe I'm just getting paranoid.' _She thought. As she turned and started to walk again, Raven heard someone laughing behind her. "All right! I know someone's there!" She turned around yet again... "Show yourself! I know you're there!" The voice replied...

"Now now there, _dear dear Raven_." Said the voice. It came from behind her, and it sounded similar to her own voice, but different somehow. It sounded like two people speaking at once. Like Ravens voice, and a boys voice, which somehow seemed familiar to Raven, but she didn't now were she had herd it before. She turned around, and there was Rage. Her eyes were glowing red, and she was holding on to something that looked like a crystal ball.

"Rage, there you are! Stop playing games and tell me what's going on! Is Trigon trying to take over my mind again! Just tell me!" She said shaking her other self.

"There there _dear Raven. _This has nothing to do with that pitiful excuse for a demon. He couldn't even beat you and your pathetic team!"

"Then what's going on!?"

"Well...do you recognise my voice? Or didn't you notice it, along with you're rage-full emotions voice?"

"What, you mean...?"

"Yes. I possessed this emotion so that I could take over your mind! Unfortunately for you, there's a few side-affects. But of course Happy told you already, didn't she?"

"What are you truing to do!? And this doesn't explain the part about me going in to a coma if Happy stays in my head! I mean, I've never had problems before with holding everything in!"

"It's another side affect of me taking control of Rage. As soon as I got in to your head, Happy had to get out. And if she comes bake in, then you now what will happen, and if that happens, it'll just be easier to take control. Your mind is becoming unstable. Soon your power will become stronger, and you won't be able to control it properly. Your emotions will go out of control, especially Rage. And eventually I will take complete control of you! You will be under my control, just like the others I've already taken control of, and the stronger ones like you, that I've just started with. And then I will become an all-powerful demon! The most powerful demon ever! More so than Trigon! And no won will be able to stop me! I promise you, the world will be mine!"

"You're a demon? And...But how did you..."

"What? Manage to get in to your Head? And then control this emotion? Simple. Raven, I'm...

* * *

Find out hoe the boy is in the next chapter. Chapter 5!

Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5: You’re my brother?

Hey, I'm sorry it took so long, but I've been very very busy with thing like school and stuff...  
And I'm a bit stuck with the story, so this chapter is a bit to small. I'll try my best to get chapter 6 up as soon as possible.  
And I'm sorry about any spelling mistakes I might have made; my spell checker isn't very good...  
But eventually here is chapter 5:

* * *

**Happy****:**

Chapter 5: You're my brother!? :

"You're a demon? And...But how did you..."

"What? Manage to get in to your Head? And then control this emotion? Simple. Raven, I'm you're brother"

"What!? How can you be my brother!?"

"Well technically I'm your half brother. Same dad, different mum. Except my mum was a demon unlike yours. So I'm a full demon. I'm your brother from another mother!"

"But I thought all of you were dead!"

"I now. But I managed to survive. Well then I can't say it was nice seeing you again, but I promise we'll meet again."

"I can't wait!"

"Glad to now you care."

"O shut up!"

"Good by _dear dear sister Raven._"

* * *

Sorry again for the wait and fore any spelling mistakes.


End file.
